As is well known, walking sticks, hiking canes and ski poles are equipped with a strap fixed to the grip which, in typical use, wraps around the wrist of the hand gripping the implement, in such a way as to alleviate the user from the effort of gripping tightly and supporting the implement itself. The strap is usually fixed to the handle by means of a screw, whereas to close it and adjust its size a buckle or the combination of a buckle with a VELCRO® or hook and loop fastener is used. Such a provision, against the technical simplicity of construction, has the drawback of creating difficulties for the user during size adjustment and the quick fastening/unfastening of the strap.
In the present state of the art, strap fastening and adjustment devices are known which foresee different types of constructive solutions, such as the use of buckles that are integral or integrated with the body of the handle, with or without quick fasteners, with or without the possibility of adjustment of the length of the strap or capable of being locked by clamps or wedges. For examples of such devices, the following patent documents are noted: EP-A-0,0919,147, EP-A-01,036,579, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,287, DE-A-19636852, EP-A-0958009, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,100, DE-A-4103235, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,101, FR-A-2792539, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,205, DE-A-4235153, which describe fastening systems that require a certain complexity of realization of the handles, since inside the handles adjustment and attachment mechanisms are integrated, or else they do not realize quick unfastening.
In Italian patent application No. VI2001A000207 filed on Dec. 4, 2001 by the Applicant herein, the realization of a fastening and adjustment device of a strap is described. The device is characterized in that it comprises a buckle on which the strap is wound and a wedge applied to the end of the strap. The buckle has a flexible base, equipped at the bottom with a tooth, which is inserted into a corresponding notch on the seat, formed on the body of the handle, intended to receive the device when it is in fastening mode. Such a device, while constituting an innovative solution with respect to similar known products, has the drawback that fastening is ensured by the thrusting action of the wedge against the walls of the seat itself and therefore, in unfastening, where it is necessary to slightly withdraw the wedge, the “adjustment” of the strap is lost. Also, a safety unfastening system is not provided.